The missing Uchiha returns home
by The 501st Legion
Summary: Naruto has that sharingan, he awakens it the night of the Uchiha massacre, Mikoto is spared, Sasuke is now called Satsuki. Better explanation in the chapter.


**Hello everybody on the web, my name is The 501st Legion and today i have another fanfic to share with everyone. This will be about how our favorite blond knucklehead Naruto, who's last name was known as Uzumaki, but, what if Naruto was part Uchiha and a certain Raven head, who will be a female in this fanfic because I always liked his attitude when in female form, cause, and I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but all girls have a fiery attitude, no matter how same it is, trust me, every girl I meet is like Sasuke but a girl, no matter who I meet. Like I said, not meaning to be rude in anyway shape or form, but that's what I think, anyways, off topic. Naruto will be part Uchiha in this, and he will awaken the sharingan when he just so happens to be passing through the Uchiha district area when the massacre happens, and due to Itachi knowing that he is part of an Uchiha through Sarutobi because he was so loyal to the leaf, he wants to help Naruto by giving him what he always wanted, a family that will love him. Sasuke's mother will be kept alive because I don't think that Itachi would kill off his entire family, maybe leave like his mom or dad so they can raise Satsuki, and that will be Sasuke's new name from now on, and he would want to give Naruto that as well, killing 2 birds with one stone as the old saying goes. I have a draft for my other story that I posted not that long ago, and it will come out soon, just give me time to finalize it, re-read it, and then I will upload it to you guys. Anyways, this is the longest intro I have every done in anything, so I will shut it, and let my fingers type away. Also, Naruto and Satsuki will have a bit of a crush on each other in the academy before the massacre happened.**

 _With Naruto, the night of the Uchiha massacre..._

Here we see one Naruto Uzumaki walking around the streets at night, due to that fact that his apartment was raided by a bunch of drunken citizens who want to 'Finish what the Fourth started', and really, he just didn't want to wait in the alley till they left. So. instead, our blond ball of sunshine decided to walk around the village to see how it looked at night time, I mean, if he wanted to become Hokage some magical day, he will have to know the village like it's the back of his hand. After a good 1 or 2 of walking, he decided that it was safe for him to head back home since the villagers most likely left coming out empty handed.

As he was walking back, he heard a scream, and ran over to where he thought the source came from. As he arrived at the scene, he was greeted by the entrance to the Uchiha district, and being stubborn and wanting to help those in need, he ran inside to a scene out of a horror movie. A street lined with the dead, most from shuriken and kunai, but the occasional person with a long slash that could make you easily tell, that the person that was slashed at, would be dead in minutes if not seconds. He heard yet another scream, and ran to the source, to see that Satsuki was in the middle of the street looking at a pole that had one Itachi Uchiha on top of it, all bloody, and a Katana out to the side to show the blood of his fellow clans men, his kin.

"W-w-why? Why would you do something like this Itachi?" asked a frighted Naruto who truly feared for his life, seeing as this could only have been done by Itachi, the prodigy of the now deceased Uchiha clan. when Naruto asked this question, Itachi turned part of his attention to Naruto, and noticed a tiny detail, his eyes were now blood red, one had 1 tomoe, while the other had 2. His eyes slightly widened, but he was to far away for the 2 children to see.

' _So, Naruto really does have the sharingan? Well, since I will leave little sister alive, with only mother to train her, why not give her another family member. I mean, they will end up getting married, they already have a crush for each other, if the blush on Satsuki's face is any indication when I mention Naruto in front of her_.'

"BECAUSE HE'S EVIL! HE KILLED EVERYONE! ALL OF MY KIN IS DEAD! I AM THE LAST ONE LEFT! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" Satsuki yelled at Itachi. He finally looked back at her to see that she too, had unlocked her sharingan, which made him smile on the inside in relief, they wouldn't have to be in an actually life threatening situation for them to unlock it. they think that this is a life or death situation, but they don't know that. So, he decides to act the part, though it brought much sorrow to his heart to do this to his sister, and to a person he grew to enjoy having company with when given the chance.

"Because I wanted to test my limits. I wanted to know if anyone can best me, which shows you how much weaker you both are. You both are not worth killing. Let me show you where true power comes from. If you want revenge, then you will have to hate me to kill me. Here, let me show how I wiped out our clan." Both of them didn't notice that he said 'our' clan and not 'Uchiha' clan before they were put under a genjutsu that replayed that nights activities. But for Naruto, he played back all the times he was beaten and nearly killed.

both children were horrified at what they saw, elder being killed by shuriken and kunai, children being killed by Katana, a short and painless death that they should not have been given this early in life, and to see those that could fight be killed by being stabbed, slashed, and be-beaded by Itachi when they weren't looking. After a whole 72 hours in Itachi's realm, he was surprised to see that Naruto was still standing, but was panting really hard and was sweating like crazy, but was still standing. Itachi dropped to the floor without effort, started to walk forward to Naruto, for something he never thought to happen.

Naruto looked at Itachi, pulled out a kunai that he always kept on him if he were to ever be attacked, and started to run at him. Itachi was so stunned, that he failed to comprehend how fast Naruto closed the distance between them, and Naruto got one good stab in the gut before being blown back by Itachi, who finally came to his senses. He pulled out the kunai, let it drop to the floor, and looked up just in time to see Naruto try and land a kick to the head. Itachi ducked under the kick, but was surprised to see Naruto move his other leg for another attempt to kick Itachi. this time, Itachi caught it, only for his to barely maneuver his head out of the way of a fist. He knew that Naruto was fast if he was able to out run ANBU and be able to hide from them, but for him to be able to move so quick that even Itachi had a hard time dodging, this was new to him. he decided to stop Naruto from further attacks, and he hit the back of his neck, instantly knocking him out. as Naruto fell to the floor, Itachi picked him up, went to go pick up Satsuki, and headed to their house.

As he arrived, he placed Naruto in his room where he can rest and recover, put Satsuki in her room, went to their mother, cleaned her of her wounds, and laid her down on her bed in the master bedroom. Before he left, he decided to take his fathers ayes as to make sure that he won't go blind when he uses the Mangekyou sharingan. He wrote down a note to his mother stating that Naruto had Uchiha blood in him, but he just didn't know where her got it from. He put the note on his mother's bedside table, and left the leaf village forever, to never see its' beautiful trees again.

 _7 a.m. at the Uchiha clan house..._

As she woke up, she noticed that she no longer with her now dead husband, but in the master bedroom. She was trying to remember what happened the night before. Then, it hit her like a ton of bricks as she remembered the screams of the night, how she heard Uchiha being slaughtered by non other then her own son, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. As she remembered this, one single name entered her mind.

' _Satsuki!_ '. She remembered how Satsuki wasn't home when it happened cause she was held after school because of her training far to hard for an academy student to train. She jumped up from her bed, failing to notice that a note was on her bed side table, ran out the room, made a dash to Satsuki's room as if she were on the Price is Right, opened the door, and took one look. What she saw made her sigh in relief, her daughter was in her bed, but she was having a nightmare made apparent by the beads of sweat dropping from her face, and the shivers she had here and their, though she was covered in a blanket.

Mikoto walked next to her, sat down on the bed, and patted her making, making her stop having a bad dream, and went into a dreamless rest. She she continued doing this, she noticed that Itachi's room across from Satsuki's was beginning to open, and to her amazement, she saw one blond haired boy exit the room. She looked in wondered as to whom this boy could be, till she remembered that he was Naruto Uzumaki, the boy that played most of the pranks in the village to get some attention. As a mother, she was able to see through children's' masks that they show, and she could usually do it in a heart beat, but Naruto was a special case.

He had this mask that made it seem like it was the real him. The ramen loving, idiotic, and annoying brat, but past the mask, was a sad boy that wanted nothing more then to have a family that loved him. She took a whole month to try and pry open that mask.

As Mikoto continued to look at Naruto, she noticed that he became aware that this place was not his apartment, and then realization kicked in, that was till he noticed Mikoto looking at him, with Satsuki safe and sound. He gave a sigh of relief, then noticed that Mikoto was looking at him. She had a look of curiosity, but to him, it sent him in a nervous state as he thought that she was just like every other civilian he has known. He calmed himself down, and tried to look her in the eyes.

I say try because he was still having a hard time to keep him calm expression on. he then heard Mikoto clear her thought, and asked him to come closer. "Can you tell me why you are in my house? Why you are in Itachi's room, and why you are even in the compound to begin with?" Mikoto asked in rapid fire mode. She momentarily forgot that he was not used to talking to others, and saw him flinch every time she asked a question. She thought that she sounded like she said it in a normal fashion, and couldn't understand why he was flinching.

"W-w-well, I w-w-was walking h-h-home, and heard a person s-s-scream. I t-t-thought that someone needed help, and ran to them. I saw Satsuki and tried to help, b-b-but noticed that Itachi was on a pole, a-after that i can't remember." Naruto said truthfully, he hadn't received every memory yet so he still was behind. As he was talking, he heard Mikoto gasp, and he thought that was going going to be scolded for thinking that anyone would want his help, But really, she gasped that he ran into the compound to try and help, and thought of how bad he must have been scared by to see all the dead bodies everywhere and to see that Itachi did it.

"Look, I'm sorry that caused you and Satsuki trouble so I'll just be going, I'm sorry!" Naruto said as if he too was in rapid fire mode, and ran out the house faster then you can say ramen. Mikoto knew why he ran, and wanted to say that he wasn't in trouble, but she was to late. She would have ran out the room as well to let him know that he didn't do anything wrong, but she had to make sure that Satsuki was OK and to change into different cloths.

As she re-entered her room to change into cloths that didn't have blood on them, She noticed the note that Itachi left the night before. she read it over, and couldn't believe that Naruto, of all people, had that sharingan. To make matters worse, was that she scared him to death with her rapid fire questions, and made him feel as if he was in the wrong. She quickly changed, and waited for Satsuki to wake up.

10 minutes later, Satsuki stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around the room, and noticed that her mother was their. She gave a warm, sleepy smile, that was until her memories came back, and she shot up out of bed, and latched on to her mother. She cried for a bit thinking the night before that she would be all alone with any family to guide her. Then, she remembered one small detail that she neglected at the moment, Naruto ran into the compound and tried to help her.

"Mom! Did you see a boy with blond hair next to me!? He ran in here to try and help, and I don't know if he's OK or not. his name is Naruto." Satsuki asked her mother. Her mother looked at her for a moment and then answered.

"I saw him dear, he was sleeping in Itachi's room, but when he woke up, I asked him some questions, and I made him think that he was in the wrong somehow and ran off. I was going to chase him, but you came first" Mikoto said, Satsuki looked both worried and relieved, Naruto, her secret crush that no-one will know about, was safe, but she was worried that he was all alone with no-one to comfort him. The her mother gave her some life changing news.

"Satsuki, what I am about to tell you is going to have to be a secret, Naruto has that sharingan, and apparently, he awoke it last night, when your brother attacked you two. You knocked out while he tried to fight Itachi. He was beaten though, and was put in Itachi's room." To say that Satsuki was shocked was an understatement, Naruto, who should no signs of ever being an Uchiha, is in fact an Uchiha, and he was the last male one at that.

"OK, here's what we're going to do, you are going to make some breakfast for me, you and one special guest, while I find said special guest, OK?" Mikoto said to her daughter, and she nodded in excitement as not only did she have her mother with her, but Naruto would also be with them as his is an Uchiha, and Uchiha stick together.


End file.
